Some Nightmares Are Sweet
by KeyLimePie14
Summary: One-shot. “Can you imagine life without it?” You whisper, rolling over to wrap your arms around her. “If we didn’t dream we would never try for anything more in our lives..." FreddiexSam.
1. Some Nightmares Are Sweet

**This is supposed to be a cute little one-shot, with a deeper hidden meaning. But I don't know if the deeper meaning is even weaved into this… Oh well. XD But this has been written mostly because I'll take any excuse I can to write in second person… I just think you can be so expressive with it! I love it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Some Nightmares Are Sweet"**

**FanFic by: KeyLimePie14**

* * *

You toss and turn in your sleep, wrapping the sheets haphazardly around your body. The dream you're having isn't working out in your favor; you're running down a long, stone corridor, but you can never reach the light at the end of it. It's almost as if you're working towards nothing in particular; like you'll never make it. Then, you're on something white and soft… You look down and realize you're floating on a cloud. You panic for a second and jump up quickly. The cloud you're standing on wobbles a bit at the sudden movement, but soon steadies. You see another cloud float by and you decide to reach out and jump towards it, but instead of landing on the smaller cloud you just fall right through it… The scene switches to a place more familiar: The iCarly studio. You see your most expensive laptop sitting there and smile, walking over to touch it. But as you reach out to touch it, it bursts into flames and you hear that oh-so-familiar, and oh-so-painful laugh bouncing off the walls as her blonde curls bob into your reflection…

A loud bang resonates through your room and you jerk up suddenly, coated in a thin sheen of sweat. You look around in a panic, before your eyes adjust to the darkness and you can make out the silhouette of a girl standing by the window. You narrow your eyes a bit, trying to focus in on her face.

"Freddie." Though her voice sounds thick with sleep, you could pick out that voice in a sea of people. You stare at her, willing your heart to calm its rapid, erratic beats before you reply,

"Yeah?" You ask quietly, shifting in your bed so your feet are curled up underneath you. You wait silently as she pads her way over to you and sits at the foot of your bed. In the dim moonlight you can see half of her face illuminating and she opens her mouth to speak, but she's cut off by a loud clap of thunder, followed by a sudden bright flash. Ah, so that is the cause of your nightmares, you think. Your nightmares only ever occur under these conditions... But the sound of the sudden and often brief Seattle thunderstorm only awakens your curiosity as to why the beautiful blonde is in your room at such a late hour. You look up only to find her figure gone.

You softly call out her name in the darkness, not sure whether to expect an answer. You begin to believe you're still dreaming, though you know that is not the case, because the only times the girl in question has appeared in your dreams is in a nightmare of yours. And while this certainly has the setting of a nightmare it feels all too real. No answer comes.

She walks out from the corner and the moonlight hits the side of her face, casting her golden curls with a pale sheen. You let out a soft gasp as you take in the smoothness of her profile. It's truly breathtaking and you think that she's never looked so beautiful. The way she is poised sends off messages that tell you, _'I come in peace, can't we just sit and talk?'_ You're slightly confused by the way she's clasping her hands in front of her and how she's standing with her feet slightly apart, swaying back and forth only enough that she slightly shifts the beam of the moonlight hitting the floor. She acts as if she's almost …_nervous _and you can't imagine why she would be so awkward around you. Plus, you remember, you still don't know why she's even here in the middle of the night in the first place. Your eyebrows crinkle in confusion as she slowly and deftly meanders her way back over to the bed, and it seems like she's floating as she hoists herself up onto your tall mattress. You feel the weight shift, she sits down so close to you, and the plush of the mattress topper gives way just enough that you lean slightly into her.

"So, what brings you here?" You ask, looking her up and down before letting your eyes settle on her mouth.

"I just came here to chat, Benson." She pauses and tilts her head at you questioningly, "Why?" Her simple question is so soft you almost think that you imagined it, but she sits there staring at you so intently that you realize she's waiting on your answer. You shrug your shoulders, not really knowing how else to answer. It's actually not all that strange to find her showing up in the middle of the night just _to talk_, because as you can clearly remember Sam isn't the most predictable person anyway.

Both of you sit in the dark, completely silent minus your off beat breathing patterns. You're staring down at your hands, which are clasped in your lap, because you don't know what else to do or what to say. However, it isn't an awkward silence you're sitting in, no, in fact it's quite the opposite. It's a calming silence and the soft inhale and exhalation of her breathing soothes you. You hear a soft rustle of bed sheets and when you glance up you're met with a scene of fogged vision due to unruly blonde curls in your face. You inhale deeply and your senses are completely filled up with the scent of _her_. And it's so absolutely perfect you don't even wonder _why _she's resting her head on your shoulder or why she just reached over and clasped your slightly bigger hand with her own dainty one. You can't remember any words that are comprehensible to the English language, so you don't say anything. Instead you just sit, enjoying the weight of her head resting against your shoulder and marveling at how soft her hand is in yours. You can't ignore the chills that are running up and down your spine as she softly grazes your knuckles with her thumb either and soon your brain is so tangled up in everything _her_.

The silence continues for a good while; you lose track of time, but frankly you couldn't care less at the moment. You lean your head down slightly to kiss the top of her head, but just as your lips connect with her soft hair she chuckles. You pull back slightly to look at her. She's just wearing her signature smirk and looks up at your face, whatever emotion she's feeling is pulling down hard on her facial features, making her look pensive. She finally opens her mouth and speaks,

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asks quietly, briefly meeting your eyes before dropping her gaze bashfully as she begins to play with a loose string on the hem of her shirt. You find yourself baffled by her request and let out a light chuckle before nodding your head and telling her she can do whatever she wants. You don't even pry her for the reason why she would _willingly _want to stay the night with you; you know that you don't have to, if it's important enough she'll tell you. After all, that was the agreement you'd made over a year ago when you'd each given in to stubbornness an admitted that you meant a lot to one another. One part, you had said, of being close to a person is by opening up to them. If you open up to me, I'll open up to you, you'd told her, your jaw dropping in amazement when she silently agreed with a simple nod.

A few more silent moments pass before she breaks the deafening silence with her beautiful, low, raspy voice, "Mom went off on another one of her trips." She says, reaching up to her face to pull a long spiraling blonde curl behind her ear, "I couldn't sleep… and you know, Carly's out of town… So…" She trails off; rubbing her arm nervously, as she subconsciously bites her lip out of habit. You smirk at her and lean your head in closer to hers.

"It's okay Sam. You're welcome here anytime… just so long as you don't kill me, or eat my mother and me out of house and home." You chuckle and she does the same. She punches you playfully in the shoulder, but keeps hold of your upper arm burying her face in the sleeve of your shirt. She mumbles a thank you before jumping up and walking over to your computer. You roll your eyes as she plops down in your computer chair, a devilish grin covering her face. You don't like the grin as you've learned the many things that it could possibly mean... Not many of them good either.

"Sam." You whine as she starts to go into your personal settings and changing things, such as your background which is a picture of you and Carly last year at iCarly's yearly anniversary party. She snickers, placing her hand over her mouth as she changes it to a picture of her dumping raw squid on your head. You roll your eyes and shake your head as you roll onto your stomach and rest your head in your hands, just watching her.

You make a mental note to change everything back _but _the desktop picture.

She makes a few more clicks and then a window with pictures of _her_ pops up and she freezes, her hand suspended in animation slightly above the mouse. You gasp as you realize what she just opened. Heaving yourself off the bed and quickly landing on your feet you move over to stand behind her. You see her body go slightly rigid as you lean over her and swiftly click the 'x' in the window, shutting the folder down. You don't look down at her for fear of the awkward situation it could cause. Instead, you keep your hand on the mouse, not realizing it's clasped down over top of hers until her fingers twitch underneath you. You blush and whisper a fierce sorry before feverishly pulling your hand away and holding it as tightly to your own person as possible. You don't want to accidently brush it against her, only complicating the situation.

She doesn't say anything. She just stares down at her lap as if it holds all the answers to life. You don't say anything either. You just stare at the back of her head as if willing her to turn around and shine those piercing blue eyes into your own. But she doesn't get your telepathic messages and keeps her gaze focused downward, deep in her own thoughts. You knew that if anybody was to break this awkward moment it would have to be you because she can sit through a silence for as long as it takes if she doesn't wanna speak. You sigh and run your hand through your hair wincing as you feel how coarse and dirty it was. You had forgotten that last night you had just gone to bed without taking a shower; you hadn't felt well anyway.

"Hey." You whisper as you lean down to rest your chin on her shoulder. She looks up, but she doesn't look at you. You decide to make a bold move then; you turn your head and press your lips to her neck, inhaling her gentle sweet scent. She stiffens slightly at the sudden contact but when you wrap an arm tightly around her waist she relaxes and leans into you. You pull away from her slightly and smirk. You don't say anything else for fear of her reaction. You wait for her to speak, though you know this could take all night. But it doesn't; in fact, it comes sooner than you think.

"Freddie, you amaze me." The sound of her voice causes your stomach to jump up into your throat where it strangles your tongue. You try to speak, to think of anything that measures up to the amount of emotion she just slathered onto that simple statement. But that one simple statement spoke volumes for her inner emotions.

She pulls away and looks deep into your eyes, confusion masking her features in such a disguise it's hard to see the pale-faced beauty she was a few minutes ago standing in the stream of moonlight being cast in through your window.

You stare at her quizzically, scanning her face up and down. You realize at that moment that she's the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and you aren't about to let any moment with her pass you by.

You lean in and softly capture her lips with you own, slowly massaging yours against them. She doesn't respond at first, but soon her hands are weaved through your hair and you're tugging at her small body, trying desperately to move her closer to you. She wraps her calves around your bent waist and presses her torso flush with yours.

You have no idea where you find the strength but you pick her up by her bottom and lay her on your bed. You break the kiss for a moment and stare at her. Her hair is fanning out in all directions splayed on your pillow like rays of sunshine and her eyes are half-lidded, lips still slightly puckered. You chuckle at her expression and this seems to pull her out of her daze. Her eyes fully open; they are a deep gray now, as they're clouded with lust and something else you can't describe. A small, lopsided smile comes to rest on her face as she breathes out. You move your head down to rest in the crook of her neck and gently kiss the skin there. She gasps and you're happy because you did something right. You move slowly down her neck to her collarbone and gently suck, kiss, and nibble any piece of skin you can find.

Just as you being to move down to a rather sensitive patch of skin she giggles and pulls your head up by your hair. You groan slightly but get your words cut off as she pulls your head to hers, causing your lips to collide rather aggressively. The kiss doesn't deepen nor does it break. It's just a sweet gentle chaste kiss. When the need for air outweighs the taste of her lips though you pull away breathlessly; the smile is permanently locked onto your face.

You don't remember the whispers you murmur in her ear then, but she asks you a question. A question that makes you realize how wonderful this girl really is. It stuns you into amazement, but a part of you is somewhat puzzled and saddened. You wonder why she never shows this side of herself and you feel like you've really been missing out on something so pure and beautiful all these years.

"Why do we dream?" The question is not even relevant to anything that had transpired in the last half hour, but yet, it seemingly makes all the sense in the world on this night. You smirk as you formulate an ideal answer in your head.

"Can you imagine life without it?" You whisper, rolling over to wrap your arms around her. "If we didn't dream we would never try for anything more in our lives. Dreaming is a way to see all the possibilities, not just what is. See? If you and I never dreamed a dream do you think we'd be lying here with each other right now?" The confusion is replaced with realization and her smoky blue eyes clear as a true genuine tooth baring smile crosses her lips. She doesn't say anything and she doesn't have to; the crashing of her lips on yours says all the words she could never find the words to voice.

And strangely enough, that's okay with you. You've stopped wondering what impulses Samantha Puckett to do the strange and seemingly random things she does, for that is what makes her, her and you want no part in ever changing that.

You pull away from her again and smile. She softly sighs in contentment as she presses her face into your chest and inhales deeply. You know it won't be long before she falls asleep and you laugh inwardly as you think what your mother would do if she were to walk in at this moment and see you tangled up in a girl. You know you would never hear the end of it and your conscience tells you to move slightly away from her but the warmth of her body is too hard to resist. The temperature seemed to have dropped ten degrees as the storm progressed outside.

Making itself known, the thunder rolled once more and the lightening struck again. This time it sounded closer, and the boom caused the walls to shake a little. You feel Sam's grip tighten on your shirt and she tries to dig herself deeper into your body. You laugh and nuzzle her hair whispering that she's okay. She mumbles something, but since she's closer to sleep than reality you can't make out what she says. You're too tired to prod her and get her to repeat herself, so you just forget about it. She takes a deep breath and lets out a soft snore, signaling she has fallen into a deep sleep. As she curls herself around you even further it finally sinks in that this is not a dream, and it's really happening. She really just fell asleep beside you because she wanted to, and that in the morning light she's not going to beat you up for letting this happen.

You slowly close your eyes and prepare yourself to join her in dreamland. The soft pitter-patter of the rain and her soft contented breathing is like your lullaby and it isn't long before you fall asleep as well.

* * *

**Was that too soon of an ending?**

**Okay, here comes my critical analysis of my own piece of work; personally, this wasn't the direction I wanted this to go. I was trying to keep it light and fluffy, making them the bickering duo they usually are, but then, something just overcame me and poof! Out came this little thing. Haha. Hope it suited your daily shot of seddie... I know I have slowed down slightly on posting stuff, but *sigh* school started back up last week... Meaning that they are going to try and suck all my imagination out of my body, leaving me with nothing left to give to you guys... *tear* But I will try my hardest! The only thing I request of you is to hit that little button at the bottom and go review! Whether you liked it, loved it, or even hated it and want to critique me... I don't care! Go for whatever your heart desires! :D**

**Peace,**

**KeyLimePie14**

**P.S. have you noticed my valedictions change with each Author Note? Psh. XP**


	2. Some Author Notes Are Necessary!

**Hey! Sorry if this is a little bit of an inconvenience...**

**I just wanted to let you all know that since you guys reviewed and told me the ending was too abrupt that I have gone back and added a little more to the end!**

**So if you don't mind go on back and read the end... I think it's my favorite part. :D And I'm so glad I added it because it really ties up the theme of this story.**

**So please, go read it! And if you have a new comment on the story, since the site only allows one review per chapter, I'm going to leave this note up so you can come back and review here.**

**:D Thanks and sorry if it causes any confusion!**

**Sincerely,**

**KeyLimePie14!**


End file.
